Brothers
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Jessie Anderson, is the younger sister of Travis and Conner Stoll along with all of the other Hermes campers. But, Jessie has a frightening past for a six year old girl. And a very interesting future. Rated M for violence. And I may also add a few things from different movies and books.
1. Jessie's Dilemma

**Jessie's POV-**

I sat up in bed screaming. I had the worst of all nightmares you could possibly ever imagine. Oh, by the way, my name is Jessica "Jessie" Anderson. I am six years old and a daughter of the most awsome god out of them on Olympus, Hermes, God of travelers, thieves, roads, messages, etc. Well, I have a very long and very complicated past, but one thing I remember vividly is my mother's insanity and where it was taken out on. But, she wasn't the only one with mental issues. My step dad, Rick, could be just as insane if not more. As, a child I don't remember many good things until I came to Camp Half-blood three weeks ago, but I remember the beatings, and the starving, and the investigation around my brother's death. I remember how my mother would look at me and tell me that the world would be better off if I was dead, just like my older brother.

I felt tears run down my eyes and I heard the panic of my two half-brothers from my scream. I shook in fear as the dream and the memories played over and over in my head.

"Jessie?! What's wrong?" Connor called from his bunk over off in the other corner. I couldn't answer because I was still shaking in fear and wanting to crawl under a rock and hide.

"Jessie?" Travis called, "Are you okay?" Still I didn't awnser, I just put my hands over my eyes and shook as I listened to the rain that was pounding on the roof tonight. I was to caught up in my memories to. I got to the part in my memory when Rick took both Kyle and I out to the woods by our small house in North Carolina and pulled a gun on us. _Kyle pushed a six year old me behind him as Rick advanced on us. I remembering Kyle pushing me behind a boulder and telling me to keep down no matter what. I listened to my 14 year old brother more than anybody and I kept down with my eyes closed tight. Then I heard the gunshots. 1. _Thunder crash._ 2. _Thunder crash._3. _Thunder crash._ 4. _Thunder crash. _5. _Thunder crash._ 6. _Thunder crash._ 7. _Thunder crash. I shook harder and started to whimper as the memory continued. _I heard a horrific scream and then silence. I shut my eyes tighter, because I recognized that scream as my brother's. Then, I felt a sharp pain in my side and another gunshot._ Thunder crash. _I keeled onto my side from my duck and cover position and held my side as I screamed in agony. It felt as it someone had slept me in to. I could feel something hot, sticky, and wet run down my side and my t-shirt and jeans get soaked with it. I screamed for Kyle, but nobody came to rescue me from my agony and then I passed out._

"Jessie?" Connor's voice was no closer and I felt the bed springs shift and someone pulled me into their arms. I looked up to see my half-brothers Travis and Connor sitting on my bed with me, both in pajamas and screwed up hair like how Kyle's would be every morning when he would get up early and get me ready for school, while Mom and Rick slept in until the afternoon. I realized that Travis was hugging me trying to figure out what was wrong, and my first reaction was to grab my left side where I could feel the scar from incident still.

"Are you hurt?" he asked as he looked me over to see what is wrong. I shook my head no and started to become hysterical.

"I had a nightmare." I stuttered hysterically and held onto him as if he was the only thing keeping me from dying.

"Shhh. What was it about?" he asked as he rubbed up and down my back. I shook my head and continued to cry hysterically.

"Jessie? What did you see?" Conner asked as he studied my face.

"RICK! He - He- He! Pain! Kyle!" I cried not able to put together a coherent sentence.

"Who's Rick? And Kyle?" Conner asked. I shook my head trying to keep myself from going back into the scaring memory.

"Jessie, we want to help you. But we need to know what happened." Travis told me as he pulled me away from him and took my by the shoulders looking into my eyes, just like how Rick use to do when I was in trouble and he was about to hit me. I leaned back trying to pull away from Travis, but he held me there. I shook my head and tried to pull him off me. I got his hands off my shoulders and stumbled out of my bed and onto the floor. I scrambled up and ran for the cabin door. I threw it open and ran out into the cabin semi-circle. I looked around for a place to hide. But, I came up with nothing. I stood there and looked around, until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the Athena head counselor, Annabeth.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she asked kindly, but I had already panicked.

"Get away from me!" I screeched and pulled out of her grip and ran as fast as I could towards the canoe lake.

"Jessie! Wait! Whats wrong?" she called after me. I turned my head slightly to see if she was following and I saw Travis, Conner, and Annabeth both on my tail. I revered my course and headed towards the woods. I was scared of the woods, but right now I needed to be alone and they were supposedly very dangerous. I broke into the trees and ran a little way into the pitch black forest and ran into something. I looked up to see the Hades Counselor, Nico. We were friends and he reminded me a lot of my brother just like Travis and Conner.

"Jessie? What are you doing in the woods?" he asked as he tried to help me up, but I scrambled to my feet and ran in another direction and climbed a tree into the top of its branches. I hugged onto my knees and hoped nobody would find me here. I was safe here. That was one of the things that Kyle taught me to do if I was in danger and I needed to be safe, was to climb a tree and wait for him to come and get me down and make sure I was okay. my flashback continued from before.

_I felt someone try and pick me up and I opened my eyes to see a strange man in a navy blue uniform with weird patches on it. He had short hair black hair and electric blue eyes. He wore a stethoscope and he had on rubber gloves that were covered in a sticky red substance that I realized was blood. _

_"Kyle?" I said._

_"Hey, its okay. You'll be okay." the man told me, "My name is Burt and I am gonna take care of you. Okay?"_

_"No. Kyle takes care of me. Where is he?" I asked trying to turn my head to look for my brother, and I could make out his shoe. I struggled in the mans arms and fell to the ground and got up as quickly as I could even though I was in excruciating pain. I crawled over to his shoe and what I saw was not my brother. It was a boy with brown hair and his eyes were closed with blood pooling around him, coming from his chest and head. He wore the same thing my brother was wearing earlier and he had the same little scar on his lip, wear he bit his lip when he was nervous._

_"KYLE!" I screeched over and over again as I shook his shoulder trying to wake him up._

_"Come on. We need to go." someone told me as they tried to pull me off of the boy that I realized was my brother._

_"NO! KYLE HELP ME! HELP ME KYLE! KYLE THEIR TRYING TO KILL ME!" I screeched as they pulled me off my brother and carried me off and placed me on this bed type thing and strapped me down to it._

_"NO, DON'T HURT ME PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" I screamed in fear as they finished buckling me down. I struggled against the bands as i screamed for them to let me go and that I was sorry. I felt them poke me in the arm and a burning sensation flow up my arm. I screamed and cried out in pain, begging for Kyle to help me and save me, but nobody came. And I blacked out again._

_Next time, I woke up in a big white room by myself. I called for kyle, but instead a lady with blonde hair in a white jacket and a blue uniform came in also with a stethoscope and a few other things. _I speed throughout her looking me over and trying to get information about my family from me, but all I told her was that I wanted my brother.

_"I am sorry to tell you this, but your brother is dead. He went to heaven." she told me in a sweet but sad voice. She tried to explain to me what being dead meant, but I already knew._

_"I KNOW WHAT DEATH IS!" I screamed at her angrily and curled into a fetal position and cried, "HE WONT COME AGAIN! HES GONE FOREVER!" I continued to scream out for my brother and then, I remember the burning feeling in my arm and I blacked out again._

And right there in that tree I cried myself to sleep.

**Travis's POV -**

I grabbed Conner's arm and we followed our half-sister Jessie out of the cabin into the darkness of the night. What had she dreamed about that made her so hysterical. I know she is only six, but still something she dreamed about really spooked her. By the time we were in seeing distance of her, I saw that Annabeth had a hand on her shoulder and was talking to her, but Jessie yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" and then she ran towards the canoe lake. I ran as fast as I could towards Annabeth who was already on the move and the three of us chased after Jessie who was diffidently freaked out. I saw her turn her head to look at us, but changed course and headed to the one place that for as long as I knew her that I knew she was scared of. The woods.

"Jessie?!" I yelled after her and continued to run after her. She went into the woods, and I started to worry, when we lost sight of her. What if she was attacked by a monster? She didn't have any weapons on her that I knew of and she was scared of the woods.

"Jessie?" we all called as we reached the woods and ran in. Annabeth drew her dagger, so we had at least a little light. Jessie was no where in sight.

"Jessie!" Conner called out as we ran forward trying to find the small girl.

"Jessie! Whats wrong?" I heard another voice call out from my left and I turned just in time to see the one and only son of Hades, Nico run out of a clump of trees.

"Conner! Travis! Annabeth! What are you guys doing out here?" he asked as he searched the area for the missing girl.

"Looking for my hysterical sister. She had nightmare and she wont tell us what it was about. You?" Conner asked as he looked around.

"Well, children of Hades train the best in the night time. I come out here and train during the night." he told us. I looked around and I had a hunch to look up. So I looked up towards the top of the trees and I saw a small figure hugging its knees leaned up against the tree trunk in one of the tall branches.

"Uh. Guys. I think I found her." I said as I walked over to the tree.

"Where?" Annabeth asked. I pointed to the figure that I was pretty sure was my sister. She looked up along with Nico and Conner and they saw what I was talking about.

"Jessie?" I called up. No answer came.

"We are gonna have to go up and get her." Conner told me, "Ill go, I am goo at climbing trees." he told me as he started to walk towards the tree.

"Ill just shadow travel up and then shadow travel back down with her." Nico told us and then he dissolved into the shadows without a trace. I watched the tree branch and I saw another figure appear there that I assumed was Nico. I watched as he picked her up and then dissolved again.

I waited for him again and he appeared in the same spot he was in before, but with the small brown haired six year old in his arms.

"Shes asleep." he told us quietly as I walked over and held open my arms to take Jessie from the 14 year-old boy. He placed her in my arms and I felt a sense of protectiveness for my favorite sibling. Well, second favorite, because Conner can be a jerk sometimes, but he is still my little brother. But, under Conner who I couldn't help but pick first, she was my favorite sibling. I truly saw her as a full on blood related sibling. We could pull it off. We had the same color of dark brown hair and her blue eyes were a little bit lighter than mine, but were the same shade as Conner's. We could all fit into the same little family except for the fact that I was 17 and Conner was 16 and she was 6. But, we could still pull off the same mortal parent sibling thing. I held the tall, but very skinny six year old in my arms and walked quietly out of the forest with Nico, Annabeth, and Conner trailing behind me.

"I wonder what that was all about." Conner asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What was what all about?" Nico asked.

"Well, she woke up screaming and woke us up and since all of the rest of the Hermes cabin is helping out on Mount Olympus for a few months we were the only ones there and we went to go see what was wrong and she was so hysterical and then Travis pulled her off of him to look at her, and well she freaked out for some reason and fell out of bed and ran." Conner explained, "So we followed after her and we saw Annabeth talking to her."

"Ya. I was walking to my cabin from Percy's and I saw her so I stopped her and asked her why she was out of bed. But she look at me as if she was afraid of me and then she yelled at me to let her go and she ran so, I chased after her and I saw Conner and Travis and then we headed to the woods after her. And we ran into you." Annabeth told him.

"Well, I was out here training and I was on my way back to my cabin so that I could get some sleep, and she ran into me and I tried to help her up but she ran from me. So I chased after to see what was wrong, but I ran into you and well, we all know the rest." Nico told us, "Something had to have scared her."

"Ya. But, what? " Annabeth asked.

"Well, when we could get her to say something before all of this she said something about Rick and Pain and Kyle." I added.

"Who is Rick and Kyle?" Conner asked. I shrugged.

"Who knows. She does apparently, but she wont tell us." I answered, "Do you think we should take her to Chiron?"

"You can if you want. But, I want to get some new clothes. I am sopping." Annabeth said as she shook her head and water flied everywhere. I realized that we were all covered from head to toe in water and a little dirt in Jessie's case.

"Well, maybe it would be best if we took her in the morning at least." Conner said as he walked up to my side, "Although, Annabeth. Do you think you could put her in something dry for us?"

"Ya. Ill do it before I go and get changed." she told us.

"Thanks." Conner and I said together.

We walked out of the forest and next to the canoe lake. Jessie shifted in my arms slightly, but stayed asleep. We walked in silence mostly the rest of the way except we bayed Nico goodnight as he left us and entered his cabin. We came to the empty Hermes cabin and we all walked inside. I set Jessie on one of the other beds as Conner grabbed some clothes from the trunk at the bottom of her bunk. Annabeth fetched a towel and dried her off slightly and started to undress her. I looked at my brother and we nodded in agreement.

"We are gonna go change." we said together and we walked to the corner where our bunks were and I pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. I closed my trunk lid and walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a towel off a cart and walked into the bathroom. Conner was already there changing in one of the shower stalls so, I walked into the one next to his.

"Do ya think she is okay?" Conner asked as I took off my shirt.

"I don't know. She has been acting sort of strange, but maybe it is because of the shock that she is a half-blood, but Chiron also told us about how she sort of blanks out. Maybe she blanked and forgot who we are or something." I said as dried off my chest.

"No. That's not it. She knew who we were, I could tell. Something else is going on." Conner told me, "But also cant have had anything to dramatic happen. She is six. Not much happens to a normal six year old demi-god that would cause them to go berserk like that."

"But, what could have happened. I mean, I know Chiron said that she came from North Carolina, but I don't think it has to do anything with the state." I told him. I finished drying myself off and slipped on the pajama pants.

"Maybe she dreamed about something that scared her." Conner added, "Well, I guess that we know, but what was she afraid of. Ugh. This is so dang annoying not knowing..." I walked out and he was leaning up against the bathroom wall with his arms crossed in a pair of sweatpants and an old school shirt that we had both been kicked out of at age 13. I still cant believe it is huge on him. I know like he has grown taller since then and so have I, but it was huge on him then and it is huge on him now.

"Well, we'll talk to Chiron tomorrow morning and see what else could have caused this." I said as I deposited my clothes and the towel into my laundry hamper.

We walked out into the cabin. Annabeth had left and Jessie was in a pair of blue starry pajama pants and a huge sweatshirt with Old Navy written on it. She was still lying in one of the other bunks and I watched as Conner walked over and scooped her up into his arms and she mumbled something in her sleep. He carried her over and set her down on her bunk and pulled the covers over her. I smiled at the back of my brother's head. He must have felt the same way I did about Jessie. Like she was apart of the Stoll madness. I quickly toned down my smile as Conner turned around and walked back to the bunk bed we shared. He climbed to the top and crawled in bed as I sat down on the bottom bunk.

"Night' Travis." Conner called down.

"Night' bro." I called back up and I heard Conner lightly snoring above me. The sound made me start to drift, so I crawled under the covers and as I laid down I instantly fell asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Five more minutes." I moaned and put the pillow over my head.

"Come on, bro. We have three minutes until we have to be at breakfast." Conner told me as he continued to shake me. I groaned, but I knew I would have to get up. I was anxious to talk to Chiron this morning too anyways, so I swung my legs out of bed and got up. Conner was already dressed in a pair of jeans and his Camp Half-blood t-shirt. I ran my hand through my hair and rubbed my eyes as I stood and walked over to the end where my trunk was. I pulled out a pair of jeans and my camp shirt. I stalked to the bathroom and didn't even bother taking a shower this morning since I got one last night. I walked inside to see my little sister brushing, well trying to brush, through her knotted hair. The brush was stuck to the side of her head in a huge knot. She tried to pull it out, but she would pull and whimper in pain as she pulled on her hair.

"Morning, Jessie. Do ya need some help?" I asked her. She looked at me through the mirror and smiled.

"No, I wanna do it." she told me and continued to pull on the brush. I smiled at the ceiling and continued down to the shower stalls. I laughed to myself at her independence as I changed into my clothes.

When I came out I tossed my pajamas in my hamper and walked back towards the front. Jessie was still there trying to get the brush out of her hair. At least she had it out partially and even though I am not a girl, I know that its gonna hurt to get it out. Jessie was looking at herself in the mirror with a pout on her face. I walked next to her and I towered over her. When I stood up, she just reached the top of my hips. I grabbed my tooth brush and put some toothpaste on it. I brushed my teeth quickly as Jessie still tried to get the brush out of her hair. She whimpered a little as she grabbed a hold of the brush and with all of her might yanked down. The brush came out along with a little cluster of hair. Jessie held the side of her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ow!" she mumbled and started to brush through the other side. I rinsed out my mouth and the toothbrush and wiped my mouth on my sleeve as I knelt down and took the brush from Jessie's hand.

"Here ya go." I said as I brushed through her hair. I hit a few really bad knots and almost made Jessie cry, but I was able to detangle them before the brush got stuck. After about a minute or two, Jessie's hair was brushed and it hung down to the middle of her back.

"Thank you, Travis." she said as she gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her sisterly gesture.

"Your welcome, Jess. Now I know I am hungry. How about you?" I asked as I hugged her back. She pulled away and nodded her head quickly.

"Kay. Lets go." I said as I stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom.

"Conner! Lets go!" I called to my brother who was probably planning some type of prank at his desk. He jumped up and ran to the door with us. Outside, the cabin circle was deserted. Which in a way was a good thing, because running towards the dinning pavallion I got bet by my little sister. I don't know how she moves so fast. She is tall and skinny for her age ya, but still I am 5' 11" and all legs. She beat me and Conner to the dinning pavallion by a good 30 seconds.

"I beat you!" she told us as she danced in place for a minute. Yep, she could diffidently be a Stoll in disguise. We sat at the for once in a life time empty Hermes table just as Chiron stomped his hoof.

"Good morning, everyone." he called, "Today you will have your normal activities until after lunch. We have a surprise for you all. We will have a parents day with your mortal parents and they will leave tomorrow afternoon and your godly parents will visit on Thursday." I frowned. The thought of my mother coming to visit us for a whole day would be torture, but I put a small smile on my face and turned to look at my siblings. Conmor's face was sad and I could tell he was just as excited about it as I was. As in not at all. Then I looked down at Jessie's face. She had a huge frown and a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong, Jessie. Aren't you glad to see you Mom?" Connor asked. She looked at us and tried to hide her frown.

"Yeah." she said with a melancholy tone. Why isn't my six year old sister not excited. She hasn't seen her mom in three weeks. She is six for crying out loud. She should be dancing around in happiness, not trying to hide a frown to her 17 and 16 year old brothers.

"They will be staying at the big house since there are not many of them. Parent's room numbers will be posted on each of the cabin doors during activities." Chiron told us, "We will also be having a chariot race and a gladiator competition tommorow morning and a Capture the flag game tommorow night. Now, just because Parents are here does not mean that we still have training tommorow morning. Parents will be watching on the sidelines while you train, but just please try to not injure anyone too seriously tommorow morning." We all nodded in agreement and Chiron dismissed us to our breakfast.

I imagined a plate of eggs and bacon and it instantly appeared in front of me along with a glass of chocolate milk with a red silly straw in it. I know I am 17 and all, but I still act like a 5 year-old sometimes and that includes drinking chocolate milk with a silly straw. I smiled and got up and threw two pieces of bacon into the bronze braisher as I prayed to my dad, Hermes. 'Please Dad. Just let her forget while she is here and be like a normal mother.' I thought. I walked back to my seat and started to scarf down my food, as Conner and Jessie got up and sacrificed some food. I watched as Conner threw in a pancake and pray silently for a minute, before helping Jessie through in a cinnamon roll. I watched Jess pray to the gods silently and fervently as Conner set her back on her feet. She came back with the same fake small smile on her face as she started to eat her cinnamon rolls. We all ate in a eerie silence as if we all had a huge bag of rocks hanging over our heads ready to snap at any moment. I understood part of it from Conner and I dreading the moment our "dearest" mother steps onto the property, but the one who set of the most eeriness was Jessie. She slouched a little as she ate and her face was still a constant fake smile. I could see in her eyes when she would look around at that there was a hidden sadness and resentment in them, but why? I sat there and ate breakfast as I thunk of ways to tell Chiron about last night. Should I start off vague, or get straight to the point and demand answers. I would have to ask Conner. We were going to talk to him together as concerned siblings, so at least I would have some support there.

We finished breakfast quickly and we left Jessie at the Hermes table. Nico, Annabeth, and Percy would take her up to the Archery range, while we would talk to Chiron while we were suppose to be doing dishes as punishment for the last prank we played on the Athena cabin. It was priceless to watch them all freak out when metal spiders started to crawl all over them while they slept. If you think it was bad when we replaced all of the Aphrodite cabin's clothes with bagige jeans and shirts and nursing shoes, this was ten times a million worse. Athena campers ran around screaming for people to kill the spiders, and to be decontaminated while other campers in either pajamas or sweats ran around trying to calm them down and kill the spiders who are invinsable unless given the correct password. Annabeth told us that half of the cabin had been up all night for the next few days, making sure, no more spiders came into the cabin while the others slept, but it was still so funny when I thought back to it. So, anyways back to present times.

We raced up the hill towards the four story farm house and up the porch. I walked inside with my brother following behind me. Chiron was standing in the living room talking to Nico di Angelo when we came in.

"Hello Travis, Conner." Chiron told us, "What can I do for you two today?"

"Uh, we just wanted to talk to you." Conner told him.

"Well, I guess I better get to Archery." Nico said as he stood up.

"Actually, since your here would you mind staying?" I asked as I came to sit down on the couch.

"Sure. If you want." he answered as Conner sat next to me and we all sat on the couch facing Chiron who was looking at me expectantly.

"Well, you see we wanted to talk to you about Jessie." I told him.

"Awe, how is the girl doing? She seems to have a knack for things." he asked curiously.

"We'll get to that in a minute." I told him and then all three of us started to tell the events of early this morning. Chiron looked at us with curiosity.

"Rick, Pain, and Kyle?" he asked, "Hold on. So, did Rick or Kyle or both cause her pain or were they in pain?"

"We don't know. She wouldn't even tell us who they were." Conner answered.

"Well, from what she has told me, is that she ran away from home and then one of our new protectors, Caleb, found her by a dumpster in South Carolina." he told us. Why did she run away from home? It was obvious to me that she had gone dumpster diving, like I and Conner had done so many times when we were on the run from our mother, and the government, and monsters.

"What could have caused her to run away? She is six. She cant have attracted to many monsters yet." Nico said, "Saying since she is a child of Hermes and not of the big three, but maybe she has more potential than a normal demi-god."

"We don't know." Conner and I said together.

"Well, I have received word that her mother and step father will be coming this afternoon." Chiron informed us, "We can always ask them about her."

"But, that's another thing Chiron. When you announced that this afternoon-" I started.

"I bet she was ex-static." Nico added.

"Quite the opposite. She is not happy about it. I could tell, by her expression. She tried to smile about it, but you could see her frown when she thought you weren't looking and and you could tell in her eyes." Conner told them. I nodded in agreement.

"So?" Nico asked waiting for us to continue.

"So, that may not be a very good idea. What six year old who hasn't seen or heard from her parents for three weeks get news that their coming this afternoon and is sad about it." I continued. We all thought about it and agreed to just watch her parents and her relationship and then talk about it again.

Nico, Conner, and I said we needed to get to Archery, so we said goodbye to Chiron and walked down the hill and towards the Archery range. We joked around along the way and told Nico about a prank we were panning on the Apollo cabin and he thought it was brilliant. He even gave us a few ideas to perfect for a prank on Percy. We reached the Archery range where Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Jessie were already shooting. We walked to our weapon lockers and I grabbed my bow and arrows quickly and got in line before Will had my head for being late. I stood next to Jessie, who for a six year old and had only three weeks of training, she was doing pretty well, she hit the target almost every time and even had one bulls eye. I notched and arrow and pulled back as I looked down the shaft and targeted the bulls eye. I took a deep breath and then let it fly, hitting just above where I had aimed. I shot a few more arrows, before Will called clear and he inspected our targets.

"Percy, your getting better. You didn't shoot anybody this time." he called to Percy as he inspected his target. He moved down to Annabeth's

"Great as usual Annabeth." he moved down the line.

"Perfect as usual, Thalia." he told her as he looked at the ten bulls eyes she had. He moved down to Jessie's.

"Good girl, Jessie. You finally got a bulls eye." he told her as he walked over to my sister and ruffled her hair. She jumped up and down in happiness and he walked next to mine.

"Travis try and aim a little lower. But good." he told me and moved onto Conner.

"Nice shots." he told him and moved down to Nico.

"Getting better, Nico, just try and lock your shoulders next time." he told him and let us pullout our arrows. I pulled my arrows out of the target and helped Jessie get her arrows since she wasnt quite tall enough to reach the target. I pulled out her arrows and handed them to her.

"Thanks Travis!" she said happily as she skipped over to the shooting line. I laughed under my breath at her and happiness and walked back to the shooting line after her. I waited for everyone to get their arrows and get back to the shooting line. Will called for us to start and I notched an arrow as Will came and stood next to Jessie.

**Will's POV -**

I walked over to Jessie. I still remember meeting her for the first time.

_I walked into the full archery range to start my archery class. I had Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, The Stolls, Lou Ellen, and Katie Gardener. But when I walked in I saw a new face and one that rarely came into this class. Chiron stood by the bleachers while a little girl in a pair of worn overalls and red sneakers and a red undershirt stood behind one of his legs trying to hide. I walked over to Chiron and stood a few feet in front of him. I looked down at the little girl who was peering up at me and she moved so I couldn't see her icy blue irises._

_"Chiron. What can I do for you today?" I asked politely turning my attention to the great teacher. He smiled._

_"Hello, Will. I have a new student for you." he told me._

_"Come on out, my dear." he said to the girl. She peeked around his leg at me and I looked down at her. She quickly turned back and tried to hide again as if she were afraid of me._

_"Will won't hurt you. It's okay." he told her again and have me the gesture for one minute. I nodded and watched the girl slowly creep out from behind Chirons leg._

_"Will this is Jessie Anderson. Daughter of Hermes." he told me as he gestured to the girl who was cowering in fear near Chiron. She seemed to be watching my every move as if I was going to charge her any minute. Now looking at her more closely I could see that she had long curly dark brown hair (the same color as Travis') that was brushed into two pig tails that hung down to her back and icy blue eyes (like Conner's). She had to be no more than seven at the most and she was tall for her age and almost deathly skinny. To be honest I was surprised she wasn't another Stoll, because she looked so much like her two half brothers, if you all saw them somewhere you would think they are full siblings. I smiled down at the girl._

_"Hey, I'm Will." I told her nicely as I got on my knees and was to her level, "Who are you?"_

_"J-J-Jessie A-A-Anderson." she stuttered out as she continued to stare me down._

_"Nice to meet you Jessie. How old are you?" I asked._

_"6." she told me. _

_"6 years old? Wow." I told her in amazement. Inside I was wondering why for a daughter of Hermes she had come to camp so early in her life. Annabeth was eight, but that was the youngest until now that I remembered._

_"Jessie. Will is gonna take care of you for now okay. You met Conner and Travis and they'll be here okay?" Chiron told her. She turned to look at him, but had to step backwards and look up just to see his face. I watched as she gave a worried look, but nodded slowly. I got off my knees and held out my hand to her and she slowly stretched out her own staring at my hand as she did as if it was going to suddenly snatch her. She slipped her hand into my own and I walked her into the shooting range. I could feel her shaking slightly as we walked in nervousness, but i didn't say anything about it to her. She seemed like a good little kid, but she seemed to be awfully skiddish. _

_When we were off onto the side in a training corner I pulled the smallest training bow off the wall and the sheath of arrows that fit the bow. She watched me in horror as I notched an arrow and tested the draw back. Her eyes were as wide as the moon and her mouth open slightly and shaking. I studied her for a minute as she started to the weapon in my hands, and every few seconds her eyes would flash to me and I saw that her eyes were pleading with me. I undid the arrow and placed it back in the sheath and set the bow back on the wall as I knelt down in front of her again._

_"Jessie? Are you scared?" I asked her trying to get her to talk to me. She gulped and stared at me in horror and then flick her eyes to the bows on the wall or the arrows strapped to my belt._

_"Jessie. You're gonna be safe here. Nobody is gonna hurt you. We are all family." I told her as I placed my hands on her shoulders. I could feel her shaking in fear and I looked into her big icy blue eyes._

_"Jessie. I promise I won't hurt you." I told her and then ruffled her hair slightly, "I am Will Solace, Head Counselor of the Apollo cabin."_

_"You're not gonna hurt me? Not like the bad guys." she asked as she looked at me still._

_"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna teach you some really cool things that I bet no other kids your age know." I reassured her. _

That memory played in my mind as I watched Jessie, who now was one of the best students in this class under Thalia and Annabeth. She had improved greatly in the past three weeks. Today she got her first bulls eye, which normally even for an Apollo kid take at least a month. I watched as she notched and arrow and got pulled back. Her arm quivered a bit as she looked down the arrow shaft. She looked her shoulder blades and let the arrow fly. It sailed through the air and hit towards the top of the target. I knelt down next to her and I grabbed an arrow. I notched it for her and held her arm steady as she pulled back. I tilted her head slightly so she could get a better view and told her to close her left eye. She did as I told her and then I told her to fire. She did and the arrow flew and hit the center of the bulls eye. I clapped and she jumped up and down slightly.

"Lets do it again, Will!" she told me. I smiled at her enthusiasm and nodded.

"Okay, but I want you to try this all on your own. Okay?" I told her . She nodded profusely and I handed her an arrow. She got into position and then notched an arrow. She held her arm steady and tilted her head so her nose was pushed up to the string. She closed her left eye and looked at the target. She took a breath in and let the arrow fly. It hit just a centimeter next to the one I helped her shoot and she breathed out as she unlocked her position and looked at it. I clapped in amazement again and she turned to look at me.

"You got another one. Try to get some more." I told her as I stood and ruffled her hair once again.

I walked back to the sidelines and watched everybody shoot a few arrows before I called time. Percy was completely clueless even after six years of archery lessons. He still held the bow in his right hand and shot with his left event though he was right handed, and he still didn't aim or pull back far enough. He didn't hold the bow the right way and every time she shoot, well I have had my fare share of arrows to the arms or legs or even to the...you know never mind. He just didn't shoot well period, whether he hit a camper, an angry nymph, or the safety wall behind the targets for kids like Percy who had no future in shooting at all. I watched as he pulled back and was ready to shoot, but then he got sidetracked by something and shot an arrow towards the other archers. Annabeth, Thalia, Travis, Conner, and Nico all ducked along with me, while the arrow just flew over Jessie's head. I made sure the coast was clear and got to my feet to find the arrow lodged in one of the weapon lockers.

"Percy!" Everybody, but Jessie and I yelled. He looked at us in confusion.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"You almost shot an arrow through our heads!" Thalia yelled and slapped him upside the head as the older kids gathered round him telling him to focus. Jessie still stood at the shooting line ready to shoot. She released and she got her sixth arrow in a row on the bulls eye. I clapped my hands and everybody turned to see what I was so happy about. I nodded in Jessie's direction and everybody turned to see her notching another watched her intently as she pulled back another arrow and aimed it towards the target. She released and it flew towards the bulls eye. Seventh time in a row. Everybody gawked at her but she didn't seem to notice as she stood there waiting for me to call time since she ran out of arrows.

"Clear." I called and she skipped to her target. She stood on her tip toes and tried to pull out her arrows that were still a little to high for her to reach. Everybody didn't move for a minute as Jessie tried to jump up to get her arrows. Finally Conner took pity on her and pulled out the ten arrows I had given her for practice.

"Did I do good Conner?" she asked him as she stood next to him, grabbing arrows from him as he handed them to her.

"You did excellent and I am so proud of you." he told her as he handed her some more arrows and ruffled her hair like I do when she does well in archery.

"Really?" she asked as she rocked back and forth on her heels grabbing the last of the arrows.

"Yep. Soon you will be able to shoot better than me." he told her. I snickered to myself. Already there Stoll. Already there. Everybody recovered from there shock and grabbed their arrows. I watched everybody pull out arrows and I saw Jessie hug her older brother, before she jogged back to the shooting line. Conner smiled a little and walked back to his target and pulled out his arrows. I thought it was so cute to watch their little family. Jessie always gave her brothers hugs it seemed like. She even gave people in general hugs.

"Hey Will, do we have time for one more round of arrows?" Thalia asked as she pulled out her arrows from the target. I looked at my watch. It was 10:55.

"No. Its 10:55. We have rotation in five minutes." I told them. Everybody cheered and put their bows and arrows back in there weapon lockers.

**Conner's POV -**

I was getting ready to shoot, when Travis pulled me down to the ground causing me to almost impale myself with an arrow.

"Hey. What was that for bro?" I asked as I spit some dirt out of my mouth. I realized that everybody was on the ground except for Jessie who had just shot an arrow and Percy who was looking to the left and his bow facing towards where everybody's head would have been 30 seconds ago.

"Oh." I said as I checked if the coast was clear. I got up and brushed myself off and looked to see an arrow that had gone through someones weapon locker. I sighed in relief that Travis pulled me down before I became Conner sishka bob. Everybody got up and we crowded around a Percy who didn't even realize he almost scekward us.

"Percy!" We all yelled in anger. He turned to face our group of angry campers.

"What?" he asked completely clueless. I rolled my eyes at his cluelessness and pointed my thumb towards the locker.

"You almost shot an arrow through our heads!" Thalia yelled as she slapped him upside the head.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked politely backing away from Thalia who was starting in on his attention span. I felt bad for the guy. If I had an angry daughter of Zeus after me (which I have) and she was telling me off (Which she has) I would hope she wasn't to angry because otherwise I would be Fried Conner on the bone. I listened to Thalia rant on and really dig into Percy until I heard clapping. We all stopped and turned to see Will smiling and clapping. But he wasn't looking towards us. I cocked my head in confusion and he nodded towards the shooting line. Jessie was still standing there as if nothing happened and was notching an arrow. We all watched her for a minute as she pulled back and aimed. After a few seconds she released and I watched the arrow sail through the air and hit the target on the bulls eye where already many others were gathered. She didn't notice us gawking at her apparently because she just stood there waiting for Will to call time so she could get her arrows.

"Clear." Will called and she skipped over to her target. She put the bow on her back and stood on her tippy toes trying to reach the arrows, but she as just out of reach. We watched her for a minute still in shock that a kid with three weeks of lessons and who just shot her first bulls eye today has so many bulls eyes in a row. Oh, and not to mention that the kid is six and not a child of Apollo. This is also the kid who was so scared on her first day. I flashed back to the memory.

_Travis and I followed behind Chiron up the Big House stairs all the way up to the third floor, where we had empty rooms. We stopped at a door near the end of the hall sort of by its self and off out of sight._

_"Now, boys, she may be a little...scared of you at first. She is the same way with everyone. Just try and let her know that you wont hurt her." he whispered to us. We both nodded our heads and he knocked on the door quietly before opening it slowly and walking in._

_"Jessie? I want you to meet some people." he told her as Travis and I slid into the room and closed the door behind us. I looked around until I spotted a small girl hugging her knees in the corner of the room in between the wall and a dresser. When Chiron spoke her head shot up towards the voice and she looked at us. She seemed to shrink slightly in fear as she stared at us. _

_"Come here, Jessie. I want you to meet your Half-brothers." Chiron said as he gesture for her to come to him. She continued to stare in between Travis and me._

_"We wont bite." Travis said as he got down on his knees and unbuckled his sword from his belt. He sat it on the bed and returned to his original position kneeling on the floor. I followed his example and unbuckled my sword and sat it next to his as she stared me down and knelt on the floor next to him. _

_"We promise Jessie, we wont hurt you." I told her and she continued to look at me with fear. She moved slowly upwards into a standing position, and walked slowly over to us on the floor. From far away you could tell she was a kid of Hermes. She had the elfish features and she had the curly hair that we all had inherited. She also inherited the fact that no matter what expression she is showing on her face she was suspicious or up to something that all of us had also inherited from our dad. But, she was different from our other siblings. She had icy blue eyes that could either make you bend to her will or could make you spin circles around yourself in decisions and her hair was dark brown that went down to her lower back. Her skin was paler than most, but that was probably because she hasn't been out in the sun as much as the rest of us has. She wore a pair of worn jeans that were singed in some places and had holes in others from what looked like claw marks and a green t-shirt and a giant Old Navy sweatshirt that could have been a dress on her. She wore a pair of pink sneakers that were being held together by pieces of duck tape. Her hair was singed in on the ends and was messed up like she had gotten out of bed without brushing it. She was one of those kids you would see on the street and call CPS immediately. But, she was still a cute little girl even though she didn't look presentable right now. She walked closer to us and came to a halt within an arms reach in front of us. _

_"Hey, Jessie. I'm Travis." my brother told her kindly beckoning her to come forward. She looked him other some more and then slowly as if and cautiously took steps closer to him. She was standing a few feet in front of now and even kneeling down we were slightly taller than she was. We both smiled at her and she still continued to be cautious about us. Travis reached a hand out towards her and she watched him carefully as he put a hand on her shoulder._

_"See, we aren't gonna hurt you." he told her and brushed a strand of hair from his face, "How old are you Jessie?"_

_"6." she told us. Her voice sounded like chimes playing. Her voice was right in the middle not to high and not to low, but just in the middle._

_"You're six. Wow. I'm 17 and our brother Conner here is 16." he told her as he gesture to me. I smiled at her. She looked me over and then turned her attention back to Travis._

_"Wow. You guys are old." she told us as she cracked a small smile and at that I knew we were diffidently related, even with a small smile she looked like she was planning on how to take over the world in her mind. I laughed slightly along with Travis who ruffled her hair slightly._

_"Do you know where you are?" I asked her. She looked towards me and I truely looked into her eyes. They seemed so familiar, but I just couldnt place them with anybody's face. Travis had darker eyes. And all of the rest of our siblings had navy colored eyes. But that wasn't the only thing that made her different. She has dark brown hair like Travis and I who stuck out as oddballs in that way. Come to think of it, I remember whose eye color she had. Mine. We had the exact same eye color. _

_"A house?" she asked._

_"Well, exactly we are in the Big house. But do you know where the big house is?" I asked her. She looked towards me and gave me a smile that I couldn't help but return._

_"On a street?" she asked._

_"Nope. We are in Camp Half-Blood. It's a place for special people like us." I told her._

_"It's a place for refuge and safety. Here, nobody will hurt you." Travis told her and pulled her closer to us and gave her a hug. She seemed taken a back for a minute and didn't move at first, but then wrapped her arms around him. I reached over and put my arms around my brother and my new half-sister. I smiled at our little family that we sort of made up. _

I stopped my flash back and walked over to aid her in gathering her arrows since she still wasn't quiet tall enough to get them on her own even though she was tall for her age like all of the Hermes kids. I studied her seven bulls eyes and her three arrows that were all very close to the bulls eye. I pulled them out one by one and handed them to Jessie who was rocking back in forth on her heels. Finally she asked me a question.

"Did I do good Conner?" she asked as I handed her an arrow. I smiled down at her.

"Yep. Soon you'll be able to shoot better than me." I told her. I wish that was true, because honestly she already had me beat. She even had Travis beat and he was always a better Archer than me, but I killed him when it came to climbing. Everybody seemed to get out of their shock, because soon enough I saw Travis at his target pulling out his four arrows that he was able to shoot before we almost got skewarded. I handed her the last arrow and she placed it back in her sheath before standing on her tippy toes and wrapping her arms around my waist giving me a hug.

"Thank you, Conner." she told me and let me go before she jogged back towards the shooting line waiting for the rest of us to catch up. I smiled at her retreating form and walked back to my target and began to pull out my six arrows. I hadn't gotten any bulls eyes, but they were all very close.

"Hey, Will. Do we have time for one more round?" Thalia asked.

"No. Its 10:55 and we have rotation in 5 minutes." he told us. I sighed. I guess I could come up here on my free period and shoot more so maybe I could catch up with my siblings. I sheathed my arrows and walked with Travis towards the weapon lockers. Since ours were right next to each others we talked to each joked around with each other as we put our bows away.

As we walked down from the archery range all together, well with the exception of Jessie skipping ahead of us down the hill, we all talked about this coming afternoon.

"I am so excited to see your mom again, Percy." It seemed like everybody said. It's the truth. We all favorites Percy's mom instead of our own. I know in Travis and I's opinion she treated us like the way we should be treated and love us.

"But, what about your parents?" he asked us all.

"Well, you know about me and my mom." Thalia told him. He nodded.

"And my dad." Annabeth added.

"And my mom has been dead for 60 years almost." Nico commented.

"Okay, what about you two?" Percy asked me and my brother. We looked at each other and silently agree.

"Well, our mom isn't nessecarily, um, sane." Travis said carefully trying to hide the truth that our dear mother had tortured both of us because Dad left. She used her powers for evil instead of good.

"And we just didn't see eye to eye." I added with the matching careful tone of how to describe my mother.

"Oh." Percy answered.

"Ya. So what about you Will?" Travis asked trying to change the subject. We all looked at Will who had a gruesome face on and stopped to wait for his answer.

"It's okay Will. She made it into Elysium." Nico told him. Will's mother was dead? I didn't even know that. Will nodded and I saw his eyes water a little.

"What's wrong, Will?" I heard someone ask.

**Will's POV-**

" what about you Will?" Travis asked and I could tell he was trying to change the subject. I thought about my mom. I missed her. I missed her like crazy. I missed how when I would have a bad day that she would give me a hug and kiss my forehead and tell me everything would be alright while classical music played thought the house. I missed how her hair would tickle my nose when she would bend down to tie my shoes. I missed my mom. Period. She had died when I was seven in a plane crash. I wondered if she made it into Elysium.

"It's okay Will. She made it into Elysium." Nico told me as if reading my mind. I continued to think of my mom and I felt my eyes well up with tears. I felt someone tug on the bottom of my jeans and I looked down to see Jessie looking up at me with her big ice blue irises. Her eyes reminded me so much of someone that I haven't seen in a long time, but I was happy when she looked into my eyes. As if that person had never left me.

"What's wrong, Will?" she asked me. I smiled down at her as I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Nothing, Jessie. Just missing someone." I told her.

"Oh. Well, I know you will see them soon." she told me and then hugged me around the legs and skipped off towards the sword arena. I watched the back of her retreating form as her hair flew behind her. I smiled. If she only knew that my mother was dead. I looked at the ground and pushed past the others as I followed the little girl. At least she got into the place that she deserved.

**Jessie's POV-**

I skipped off to the sword arena trying to get away from my friends and brothers. I wished things could just freeze in time for now. With the arrival of my family coming in about two hours. And Will being sad for some reason even though he is never sad. And everybody is mad at Percy for almost shoot them. I just wish things were the way there were yesterday. Happy and carefree, well as carefree as a Demi-god could get. I reached the word arena and jogged up the stairs onto the bleachers.I sat there and pulled my knees to my chest as I leaned back up against the wall and stared up at the sky. I wondered how my parents would act. Would they attack me and try and kill since the first time wasn't so successful. Or would they keep to them selves and pay no attention to me. I sighed and decided to watch the sky. Maybe Daddy would help me out.

"Hey Jess." a voice said that I recognized. I turned to look for the sound. I spotted a brown hair boy with ice blue eyes wearing an electric green t-shirt, a grey hoodie, and a pair of ripped jeans.

"KYLE!" I squealed as I bounded down the bleachers and ran into my brothers arms. He caught me and held me close to him as he brushed his fingers threw my hair like he did when he came home from school.

"Wow, Jess. Don't run me over." he laughed. I looked up at him and he smiled down on me. He sweeped some hair behind my ear.

"You are growing up." he told me, "Your hair is getting longer. I missed you Jess." Then, he was pushed away from me by Nico.

"Get away from her." he told Kyle. I ran after him and tried to pull Nico off of my brother. He wouldn't budge, so I took off my shoe and started to smack him in the back of the head with it.

"THAT'S MY BROTHER! GET OFF HIM YOU MORON!" I screeched and I threw my shoe at him. I took off my other one and threw it at him which he easily dodged as he wrestled my brother.I felt someone tug me away from Nico and Kyle and I thrashed around and yelled at them.

"Come on Jessie. Its just a image." the person pulling me away told me as they struggled. I slammed my elbow into their chest and they let go of me. Sprinted to where Nico had my struggling brother pinned.

"Get off of him!" I said in a deadly tone and tried to pull Nico off of my brother. He ignored my attempts and unsheathed his knife. He went for Kyle throat, but I pushed my wrist in front of the way and he slashed my across my wrist on accident. My wrist seared with pain and was bleeding profusely. I tried to ignore it as I tried to push Nico of, but he remained firm.

"Jessie! He isn't real!" he told me frantically as he tried to slash at Kyle again, but I put my barefoot I front of him and he slashed my foot that seared with pain and started to shoot out blood.

"STOP IT!" I screamed at him and arms wrapped around me. They pulled me up into the air. I struggled against the arms, but they kept me held in the air.

"KYLE! FIGHT BACK! HELP ME!" I yelled to my brother. He looked towards me and I saw him give one tear before Nico jammed a knife in his neck. He dissolved into gold dust and I screamed.

"SHUT IT PUNK!" the familiar voice of the Ares head counselor, Clarrise told me as she put me in a hold so I couldn't get out of it. Nico wiped the gold dust off of himself and walked towards me, sheathing his knife I the process. I wanted to strangle Nico. He killed my brother. I was able to see my brother again after three hard weeks, and Nico kills him within the first 3 minutes.

Clarisse let go of me and I fell to the floor. I lunged at Nico and he was taken by surprise. I was able to pin him and I started to smack against his chest.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! DO YOU KNOW THAT AFTER THREE LONG AND TORMENTING WEEKS OF GETTING SHOT, WATCHING MY BROTHER DIE, AND BEING CHASED EVERYWHERE THAT I WANT MY BIG BROTHER! DID YOU KNOW THAT! BUT! NO! HE COMES BACK FOR THREE MINUTES AND YOU TURNED HIM INTO DUST!" I screamed at him as I pounded on his chest and cried. He tried to push me off but I glared at him and he seemed to cower underneath me.

"Jessie. Relax. He wasn't real. It was Melanie. The goddess of ghosts. She was projecting an image to scare you." he tried to tell me, but I did something I have only once before. I made a fist and punched him straight in the nose. He cried out in pain and pushed me off.

I scrambled to my feet but was tackled to the ground by someone else. I screamed in again as they pinned my writs, which one was bleeding rather extensively, above my head and sat on my legs so I couldn't thrash around.

"Jessie!" someone yelled to me. I kept yelling at them and everybody who would listen as I closed my eyes, but eventually the person put their hand over my mouth and I was muffled. I tried to bite their hand, but I couldn't manage to get a piece of skin.

"Calm down." the voice told me again. I opened my eyes to see Will holding me down. I looked up at him and I could see pleading in his eyes. I glared at him, but he didn't do anything. I huffed and just let him hold me as my wrist and foot bleed. I tear after tear roll down my cheeks, whether from pain or the loss of my brother once again I didn't know. Probably both. When I stopped screaming all together and thrashing, Will looked down on me.

"Jessie? Who did you see?" he asked. I looked up at him and I gulped.

"My big brother." I told him, even though it was muffled by his hand.

"What?" he asked as he moved his hand.

"My big brother." I told him again with my voice cracking in the middle. I felt more tears leak and I closed my eyes, so that way Will hopefully wouldn't see me cry.

"What was his name?" Will asked.

"Kyle."

"Did he die?" he asked. This question I couldn't speak. I just nodded my head slowly. I heard him sigh and then he whispered.

"I'm sorry." I felt more tears run down my face and my wrists and foot were still searing. I felt him let go of me, but I didn't get up. I just curled into a fetal position and cried. I could tell people were watching me, but I didn't care. I missed my brother. He was all that I really had for along time. He played with me and love me. I let the tears run down my face in onto my neck as I wished for my brother to tell me everything was gonna be okay.

**Will's POV-**

I got off Jessie who had tears streaming down her face. I got her in this way. Her brother died, and she was most likely close with by how she was crying. When I got to my feet she immediately turned on her side and curled into a fetal position. I looked down on her and wished there was a way to comfort her. I turned around and faced where almost everybody at camp was watching us.

"Leave." I told them. Everybody watched us in silence, but people started to trail away in silence.

"Nico, Percy, Stolls. Please stay." I told the crowd that was still lingering. Percy, Nico, Travis, and Conner walked over to me and I shewed the crowd away. When everybody left I turned back to the sobbing six year old on the ground.

"Who did she see?" Percy asked quietly.

"Her brother." I told them.

"Her brother?" Travis asked.

"Yep. Her brother Kyle."

"Kyle?" Conner asked as he looked at Travis and then Nico. I nodded.

"So, Kyle was her brother." Nico said suspiciously.

"Well that would be why she kept smacking you with her shoe." Percy said with a laugh. We all looked at him and he quieted down.

"So, maybe if I..." Nico trailed off. Then he walked past us and over to where Jessie was still laying on the ground. He crouched down next to her and looked at her bleeding wrist.

"Will?: Do you have any nectar on you?" he called. I walked over and pulled out my travel sized bottle of the godly drink. I uncapped it and he poured so on her wrist which immediately closed the wound.

"Here. Put some on her foot." Nico said as he put a hand on her forehead checking her temperature. I did as he asked and the skin healed immediately. I watched as Nico picked her up. She had fallen asleep, and I presumed it was from wearing herself out. He carried her in his arms like she weighed nothing and motioned for the four of us to follow him.

"Come on. I have an idea." he called back and walked out of the arena with a sleeping Jessie.

**Nico's POV-**

My head throbbed from where Jessie hit me with her shoes and my nose hurt from where she punched me. For a six year old girl she sure is strong. I carried her in my arms from the sword arena and towards the cabins. I walked over to the Hermes cabin and Travis opened the door for me.

"Which bunk is her's?" I asked.

"That one." Conner said as he pointed to the one closest to me. I walked over and set her in bed I pulled the covers over her and she rolled onto her side. I turned back to face my friends.

"I think it is time to talk to Kyle Anderson." I said and walked out the door and towards the Hades cabin.


	2. Twin moose, Sally, Jared, & Tartersauce

**A/N: (Hey Guys. I am posting another chapter. I have been working on this story for a little while so the first few chapters will be posting quickly. But, I am still working hard on it. In this chapter, I want you to take a guess as to which item in the story is from a recent movie. If you can tell me what the item is and what movie it is from, I will let you help me write a future chapter. How does that sound? PM me the answer. Disclaimer I sadly don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. If I did, I would be happy. But, I do own Jessie, Jared, and Jessie's family. Now, on with the show, before you get bored with my long Author's Note)**

**Nico's POV -**

When we all were sitting on the couch in the Hades Cabin, well except for Chiron who I sent Will to go get. We all looked at each other waiting for me to start talking about my idea that had struck up in my mind.

"Well, from the previous events that just occurred with Melenioe, we saw an image of this mysterious Kyle guy." I told them.

"Wait, Mysterious?" Will and Percy asked. I forgot they weren't there last night. So, Travis, Conner, and I started to fill the two in on what happened last night. Will looked confused as well as Percy and when we finished they understood why I said mysterious.

"So, wait. Jessie has this brother and... What exactly happened to him?" Percy asked. We all shrugged our shoulders.

"We don't know, but know that we know he was her brother and he is dead, then maybe I can summon him to answer some questions." I told them proudly. They all nodded.

"Give it a try. But, Why are Percy and I here?" Will asked. I sighed.

"Okay, Jessie thinks of all of us as her brothers. Kay? Well, Conner and I are technically, but she still thinks of you, Percy, and Nico as her older brothers. And Chiron as a father." Travis told us as he looked at us. I was kind of shocked, and my emotions matched Will and Percy's expressions. She thought of me as her brother. Wow. She must have some pretty low standard that must have a wide range.

"How do you know?" Percy asked.

"She talks in her sleep. Trust me, the other night when I couldn't sleep, she kept telling me about her reindeer slippers. Supposedly they light up and sing Christmas carols as she walks." Conner told us. I tried to keep in a laugh.

"Okay, so back to the matter at hand. Maybe if we talk her her brother, we can ask about their parents." I told them. Everybody looked sort of uneasy, but I was use to it. When ever I summoned skeletal warriors they got that way, but they nodded.

"Okay, then follow me." I told them and stood.

They followed suit and I led the to the calling room door. I know its a lame name, but hey when this place was first built Hades didn't have a name for it so I made one up. I opened the door and walked in to the big circular dome room with obseion black walls and bone white marble floors with a giant pit in the center. When, everybody was in I closed the door and got into the small black fridge and brought out a gallon of milk and a grabbed the box of lucky charms from the top of the fridge and gathered my friends around the pit, ready to summon Kyle Anderson.

**Travis's POV -**

Nico had us stand around the pit in a sort of semi-circle. I had Conner on my left and Percy on my right and I was happy I wasn't alone in here. This place was creepy. I could have sworn that the floor was the color of bones, but I wasn't to anxious to ask about the color plate. So, anyways, Nico stood facing our small group with a half empty gallon of milk and a box of Lucky Charms.

"Okay, don't freak out. Alright. I am going to say the spell and give them the offerings and hopefully Kyle will show him self." Nico told us with a smirk. I gulped and tried not to grind my teeth at his actions. We all nodded and Nico started to mutter something in Ancient Greek under his breath and dumped some Lucky Charms and milk in the pit. So, they son of the Lord of the Dead is summoning spirits with a bowl of cereal. Ha. Maybe Hermes does have better powers.

So, after he finished the incantation and I started to see blue and yellow images of people started to emerge from the walls. I jumped slightly and tried not to panic.

"Kyle Anderson, Brother of Jessie Anderson. Show yourself." Nico commanded as he drew his sword. I saw a spirit that was white flashed out of the wall and I could recognize the same facial features as Jessie.

"You called." the boy asked as he stepped in front of Nico.

"Are you Kyle Anderson." Nico asked. The boy nodded., "Take the offering." The boy nodded again and then grabbed some of the cereal and ate it. His form seemed to become more solid and in color. Then he cupped his hands and drank some of the milk and he looked almost solid except for a little bit of see-through skin. Kyle Anderson looked just like his sister almost. He had the same brown hair except it was way shorter, the same blue eyes, and the same elfish features as her and as me and my brother. He wore a pair of jeans that were ripped, an orange t-shirt with some type of logo that I couldn't read with my dyslexia and a brown hoodie. He looked 14 maybe 15 at the most.

"Spirits who were not summoned, return to the underworld." Nico called and then the rest of the images faded and then disappeared. Kyle stood and faced Nico.

"What do you want with me?" he asked his voice sounded fearless almost, "Who are you?"

"I am Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades and the Ghost King." Nico told him, "And these are my friends." Kyle turned towards us and Chiron introduced himself, followed by Will, Percy, Conner.

"Travis Stoll, Son of Hermes and Jessie's Half-brother." I told him and smiled. He smiled back, but still he looked shocked.

"Wheres Jessie?" he asked probably hoping to see his sister once more.

"Well, she doesn't exactly know we are talking to you." Nico replied, "Anyways, we have some questions for you about your parents. You see-"

"Where are they?" he shriek and looked around, "Is Jessie safe? Are they with her?" He was frantic almost.

"She is safe in the Hermes cabin alone sleeping. Your parents aren't here yet." I told him reasurringly.

"There coming?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, for parents day." Conner told him.

"What ever you do, dont leave them alone with her." he told us.

"Why?" Will asked. Kyle looked around nervously.

"Maybe it would just be easier to show you." he told us, "Grab on." I looked at Nico who was already walking towards the 14 year old. We followed suit and grabbed onto him.

A flash of blue light covered my eyes and when I could see normally we were standing in the middle of living room. A man in a tie-dye t-shirt and jeans with was sitting in a recliner with a bowl of popcorn in his lap watching some strange movie on TV. The man had slicked back black hair, the start of a mustache, and pale skin. I would have thought it was an adult version of Nico except for the colors of his clothes and how heavy he was. I watched him for a minute and then a woman who had long blonde hair that hit to her shoulders, brown eyes, and a skinny body came waltzing in dragging a toddler by the ankle forcefully. The toddler screamed out in pain ad was crying trying to get away from the woman.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID CHILD!" The woman scream and pulled the child up into the air by the ankle. I realized the child had the same elfish features, brown hair, and blue eyes as Jessie but she was younger. She looked about 2 or 3.

"Mama, please I didn't mean to." she cried, "I promise, I wont ever do it again." I wanted to run and grab my sister from that woman. To protector.

"No, you have crossed the line this time. I gave you your meal for the day this morning." the woman said and then dropped Jessie on the hard wood floor. Jessie landed on her head and cried out in pain. She rolled onto her side and grabbed her head and pulled her hand back to see it covered in red substance that I knew all to well was blood.

"MAMA PLEASE, I AM SO HUNGRY!" Jessie pleaded, "JUST ONE SLICE!" The woman scowled down at her daughter.

"No, you should be grateful. You are lucky we have been feeding a broken child like you. You are lucky we didn't drop you off at the gas station and drove away without you." the woman screamed and kicked Jessie in the stomach. I closed my eyes, I couldn't watch any more as I listened to the conversation go back and forth between the two. I couldn't watch my sister get beat up. Then a new voice started in the memory.

"Marie, let me talk to the girl." a mans voice said. I opened my eyes to see blood on the hard wood floor and a bruised up Jessie cowering on the floor at her mothers feet. The woman smiled and danced over to the man and gave him a quick kiss.

"Just go put on something...pretty." he told her and I threw up in my mouth slightly. Marie, walked out of the room and the man set his popcorn aside and got out of his recliner and made his way to the girl. He knelt next to her and whispered something in her ear that I could hear in my head as if he was telling me.

"Get up you stupid girl. Otherwise I will kill you and your poor brother." I shuddered and I felt tears in my eyes along with rage. I did my best from walking over and slapping the man and going to find Marie. Then, he picked up the bleeding Jessie off the floor and sat her on her feet he grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eyes like I did last night when I asked her what was wrong. She wouldn't look up and I was wondering what type of bruises and cuts she had on her face.

"LOOK AT ME!" the man told her and shook her shoulders. She whimpered in fear and she moved her face up. I could see that her nose was broken and was pouring out blood. She had a black eye, and her lip was bleeding slightly. Her arms looked like she had just gone through a golf course and was smacked with many golf balls. I'm sure the rest of her small body matched, because the rest of her was covered up by jeans and a pink t-shirt.

"If you ever steal food again or anything else, I swear to God that you will not be living for very much longer." he told her and then punched her in the nose. She screamed in pain and grabbed at her already bloody face as the man got up and started her beating all over again.

I watched as he beat her for a while trying to keep my sanity and trying to move to help a few times, but not being able to move or speak. I could only control my eyes. After about five minutes, I heard the front door open and a bag drop on the floor.

"Jessie! Come here!" a friendly and inviting voice called.

"KYLE!" Jessie screamed, "HELP ME!" I watched as the familiar boy, who was probably 11 or 12 came running in and screamed something in...Ancient Greek.

"GET OFF OF HER!" he told the man and tried to pry him off.

"No, boy, she tried to steal food. And you know the rules. She is being punished." the man told her.

"So you'll beat her to death for what trying to steal a piece of bread?" Kyle told him as he pulled the man off of the screaming child. Then, before anything else happened another flash of blue light and we were in the middle of a forest. I was thankful I didn't have to watch my sister get beat up by some jerk. I looked around and saw we were in a clearing with a few boulders with echos of talking off in the distance. We waited there for another minute, before I heard a rustling of trees and three people came into the clearing. One was Jessie, who looked the same way she did now, Kyle who was dressed the same way as a ghost, and the demon man Rick. He had, Kyle and Jessie by the scruffs of their necks and was struggling to keep the two kids in a hold. When they were in the center of a clearing he let the kids go and they fell on their faces. They scrambled to their feet and backed away from Rick who was pulling something from his belt. They got about ten yards away from him and they stopped; facing Rick. Kyle pushed Jessie behind him trying to protect her.

"What do you want with us?" Kyle yelled to Rick. Rick smiled and pulled out a gun. Kyle's eyes widened and so did Jessie.

"I told you stupid, to keep your sister and her big mouth out of my work place." Rick told them and pointed the gun at Kyle. Kyle glanced back to see his sister hiding behind his legs and he pushed her to a nearby boulder. He whispered something to her and I could here him in my mind.

"Duck and Cover until I come and get you." Jessie nodded and dashed behind the boulder and ducked. I watched as Rick approached Kyle and Rick lunged at Kyle, who moved out of the way. They fought for a few minutes and then, Kyle tripped over his own feet on accident and Rick got up and loaded the gun. One, Two, Three shots to the head. Three more to the chest and one to the leg. Kyle Anderson, the boy who protected Jessie almost her whole life, her 14 year old brother, was dead. I felt tears slip from my eyes and I closed my eyes trying to get a grip, but I just couldn't. Jessie lost her brother to a horrible man who was obliviously not right in the head. I heard snapping branches and I made my eyes open again to see Rick smiling over Kyle's corpse and then, he walked over to the boulder where Jessie was hiding. I watched as he clicked his gun once more and pointed it towards my sister. I wanted to scream to Jessie to run. I wanted to scream to Rick to leave her alone and many other phrases that would be rude to even think. Jessie didn't see him near her as she covered her ears as she flattened herself against her knees on the floor. Then, rick smiled a crazed smile and shot the eighth bullet right into my sister's side. Jessie screamed in agony and fell onto her wounded side as Rick tossed his gun into the woods and ran from the crime scene. I watched as Jessie writhed in pain and then she passed out.

I was suddenly pulled from the memory with a blue light and I realized I was standing back in the strange black dome room in the Hades Cabin. I felt dizzy and feverish as if I had just caught the flu. I looked around with blurry eyes to see everybody crying or sobbing. Kyle was still in the middle of us all.

"That's how you died." Nico told him trying to keep a steady voice. Kyle nodded.

"Jessie, was able to be saved by the paramedics, and they had no evidence that Rick did anything. So, they couldn't put her in an orphanage and we didn't have any other relatives so she was stuck with my murder as her step dad and our mother who was not so right in the head." he told us as he made the crazy sign with his hand near his temple.

"So, that's what her night mare was about. You dying." I said through tears. He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Promise me, Travis and Conner. Promise me you will take care of my sister." he pleaded and even got down on his knees.

"I promise." Conner and I said together.

"Thank you. And remember, whatever you do. Don't leave Jessie alone with them." he told us and he started to fade, "My time is almost up. Tell my sister that I am watching her and that she better take care of Ralph and Rhonda." he told us and then disappeared. I looked at the floor and let more tears fall as I waited for someone to speak.

"Guys, we can't let her parents near her." Conner finally said and I knew he was crying as well. I nodded and I knew we all did.

"That was why she was so scared of us her first day." Will added. I looked up to see Percy, Nico, and Will all with tears streaming down their faces and I knew that I matched them along with Conner, "That's why she was practically shaking in her boots when I was looking at the bows and dry firing them. She was afraid I was going to shoot her."

We stood there for a while, until Chiron told us that the parents would be arriving in 20 minutes. We dashed out of the doomed room and throguh the Hades Cabin to the Cabin circle. Conner and I ran towards the Hermes cabin and when we were about 30 yards away, the door opened and Jessie stood in the door way.

**Conner's POV -**

Jessie was standing in the doorway of the Hermes cabin. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were slightly swallon like she had been crying which was obvious. I pushed myself to run faster to my little sister. Though I or Travis may not be Kyle, I could tell she needed her big brothers. I made it to the door before Travis and as soon as I was in her reach she grabbed onto me and started to cry into my stomach. I subconsciously ran my hand through her long brown hair as I held her close to me.

"It's okay, Jessie. We are gonna protect you." I whispered to her. She looked up at me and sniffled.

"Conner. I miss Kyle." she told me. I got down on my knees and gave her a hug. I knew Travis was watching us and I saw him kneel next to us.

"I know sweetie, but guess what. Kyle is always with you." I told her, "He's always gonna be right here." I told her and pointed to her chest where her heart was. She looked at me.

"In my heart? But, I thought you said he went to visit Uncle Hades." she told me. I smiled.

"Yes, but his spirit never leave you. So when you really miss him, just think about him, because he will always be there. Okay?" I told her and I gave her a huge hug. I felt her tears start to soak into my t-shirt, but I didn't care.

"And you know what. Someday you will see him again. As a matter of fact, I talked to him a little while ago, and he told me to tell you that he is watching you." I told her as I pulled her to look at her. When I said he was watching her, her eyes widened and and she looked around like she was being watched. I held in a laugh.

"Really?" she breathed as if so done would hear her. I nodded.

"Yep."

"Do you think he saw me steal Katie's cookies last night?" she asked. She stole Katie's cookies. Wow. Not many cross that path. Because we all knew how Katie Gardner was around her cookies. Nobody touches them unless they wish to die a painful death. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing out loud.

"Yes." I told her. She bit her lip like she always did when she was nervous or concentrating hard.

"And he told me to tell you to take care of Ralph and Rhonda." I told her. She stopped biting her lip and her eyes lit up.

"I forgot. Ralph's and Rhonda!" she told us and then ran out of my arms and into the cabin to her trunk. She pulled it open and dug through it a little until she pulled out two balls that were covered in fur. She closed her trunk and kicked off her sneakers and put the balls on her feet. I realized they were slippers. I looked at her funny for a second and then she walked towards us as her shoes started to play Joy to the World and two orbs on each foot lit up in between red, green, gold, and blue. I stared at her feet and I could make out antlers on the sides and that the glowing balls were the eyes. She came to a stop and showed us her feet.

"Travis and Conner meet Ralph." she told us as she gestured to her left foot and then to her right, "And Rhonda. They are twin reindeer " she walked in place for a minute and the song Joy to the world finished. I couldn't help but laugh as she danced around in her slippers to Deck the Halls. She looked so cute and for the first time like a true six year old.

Travis and I got to our feet and came into the cabin and shut the door. She stopped dancing and jumped up onto her bunk and swung her feet back and forth as she admired the slippers. Then, her face grew solemn and sad. Like at any moment she was going to die.

"When are my parents coming?" she asked. Travis looked at his watch and his eyes grew big.

"5 minutes." he told us as he looked at me. I felt my mouth drop and I heard Jessie start to sniffle again. We both had a silent agreement and came to sit next to Jessie on either side.

"Don't worry Jess, as long as we're around, you'll be safe." Travis told her and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side.

"But, Travis, what if they take me away?" she asked as she looked in between us. I thought of that. I mean between Will, Percy, Nico, Travis, Chiron, and I we had agreed never to leave Jessie alone, but still what if they kidnapped her in the middle of the night while we were all sleeping. It's too late to set up traps and someone could easily slip in and out in the middle of the night without Travis and I knowing.

"Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?" I asked. She thought for a minute and then nodded.

"Okay." I told her and we all had a group hug for a second before the conch horn blew signaling the arrival of parents. I huffed in annoyance under my breath and made eye contact with Travis for a minute. He looked like he was ready to strangle anyone who even thought about threatening Jessie and I knew my eyes mimicked his. We broke away from our hug and stood.

"Jessie do you want to keep Ralph and Rhonda on or put your shoes back on?" Travis asked. She looked at him and I knew she was smirking a ,'No duh. What do you think?' smirk. He smiled and then started to drag us along out the door.

As we walked up the hill, Travis walked on Jessie's right and I was on her left. We walked to We wish you a Merry Christmas and we got some strange looks from various campers, but Travis and I shot them looks and they ignored us. I was not in the mood to be criticized because my sisters shoes today, thank you very much. When we we almost to Thalia's pine, I subconsciously placed my hand on my sword and an arm around Jessie's shoulders letting her know I was there. My sword may not be any good against mortals, but they don't know that. And it was probably good it didn't work on a mortal because otherwise the murder and child abuser would already be dead and I haven't come face to face with either of them yet. When we reached the top, campers were gathered at the top greeting their parents or waiting for theirs to get up the hill. I looked around and I saw my mother in the arms of a man that looked like a huge sissy when it came to fights like his nails would get damaged or something. He had dark milk chocolate brown hair and green eyes and wore a pair of bright red jeans with white suspenders, a black shirt, with a black and red bow tie. Over all he was just Fabulous, with a capitol F. I watched as he kissed my mom full on the lips and my protection instinct rose up inside of me. Now it was a chaste kiss and all, but still it was my mom who is suppose to be solving world hunger and what not; not smooching with guys who are younger than her. Wait, why do I care, she kicked me and Travis out as soon as we were old enough to attract monsters; as in the age of 7 or 6 in my case.

Anyways, I watched as my mom leaned up against the man and smiled at his presence. Now, even though our mom disowned Travis and I; I was at least happy she found someone to keep her happy. I glanced side ways towards Travis and after a few seconds he met my gaze and we came to an agreement. _Lets get this over with._

"Come on Jess. Do you wanna meet our mom?" Travis asked. Jessie looked up at him and nodded. We decided to make ourselves noticeable and walked through the crowd of kids towards my mom. She spotted us and left the mans arms and surprisingly tackled Travis in a hug.

"My little boys." she squealed and kissed Travis on the cheek, "My little Turtle. Is so grown up." I saw Travis smile. I forgot that that was what Mom use to call him when we were younger and when she loved us.

"Hi, mom. Its been a long time." he told her and she pulled away and stroked his cheek. I saw him smile and she did as well.

"I'm sorry, baby." she whispered. I was able to hear her since she was a bout three feet away, "I'm sorry for it all."

"What am I chopped liver?" I mumbled under my breath. Mom must have heard me and gave Travis one more kiss on the cheek before coming to me.

"Come here my little cub." she told me and I blushed slightly at my nickname from my childhood at home. She grabbed me into a hug and I didn't hesitate to hug back. The truth was and always has been no matter how hard I try to deny it, I missed my mom. I missed her a lot.

"I missed you so much, Con." she whispered to me. I felt a tear run down my face. Man, I have become a softy recently.

"I missed you too, mommy." I whispered back, "Don't leave us again. Please?"

"I won't. I'm sorry for all of it, Conner. I didn't understand at the time, and I now that I do I feel awful." she whispered back and then pulled away and patted my cheek gently and smiled at me.

"You two have grown up." she told us, "I bet you both are shaving."

"Mom." Travis said trying to get her not to go there.

"And dating girls and-"

"Mom." I said warningly.

"You two haven't had-"

"MOM!" we both shouted, with both of our cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She widened her smile as the man came up and put his arm around her waist.

"Sweetheart. Care to introduce me to your children?" he asked nicely. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from ripping the guys head off for interrupting the moment.

"Oh, yes, sorry dear. Um, Jared these are my sons."

"Travis." Travis interrupted like we always do when ever someone introduces us.

"And Conner." I added.

"And no we are not twins." we told him together each sticking out our hands to shake his.

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you." the man named Jared said as he shook our hands. I stared him down; trying to read his vibe and all I got was friendly and 'Please don't slash me to bits'. I shrugged it off and watched Jared look us over like I was doing with him. He suddenly crouched and I tightened my grip on my sword in case he was not just a mortal.

"Who's this little cutie?" he asked as he noticed Jessie. I looked down at her and saw she was looking up at Travis.

**Travis's POV -**

Jared crouched and I tightened my grip on my sword just in case, but he smiled happily instead of hungrily like how monsters do.

"Who is this little cutie?" he asked gesturing to Jessie. I looked down at her and she looked up at me with the expression, 'What is this guy's problem. Hasn't he ever seen a girl before?' I gave her a reasurring nod and then Conner spoke.

"Mom, Jared, this is Jessie our half-sister." he told them. Mom smiled and got on her knees.

"You look just like Travis and Conner did when they were little." she told her. Jessie giggled and I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. Nice going mom.

"We didn't look like girls." I retorted. She smiled and looked up at me.

"You know what I mean. You guys have all the same looks." she told us and then focused her attention back on my half-sister.

"How old are you, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Six." Jessie told her and held up her right hand in this wierd gesture where her thumb held down her pinky finger. Mom sighed happily.

"She knows ASL." she noted happily. ASL. What the heck is that? Mom must have realized she said that out loud and saw that I was confused.

"American Sign Language." she told us. Oh.

"Can you say anything else in sign dear?" Jared asked. I looked down at Jessie. She nodded.

"Ask me a question." she told them.

"Why are you wearing moose slippers?" Jared asked. Jessie humphed and started to move her hands around feverishly and I knew she was ticked that he called them moose slippers. She finished and I looked at my mom.

"What did she say?" Conner asked.

"She said, "They are reindeer slippers, thank you very much, and that their names are Ralph and Rhonda. And that if you ever call them mooses again that she will rip in half and scatter your soul in Tarter sauce." Mom told us. I saw Jared pale slightly and look at Jessie. I knew she meant it. She maybe cute on the outside, but she could diffidently take down Jared with ease.

"Tarter Sauce. You mean like the sauce for fish sticks?" Jared asked.

"No, I mean the bottomless pit." Jessie told him sweetly.

"Um, actually that is Tartrus." I corrected. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah, what he said." she told him. Jared nodded to himself and I knew this was going down hill fast. I looked around for an excuse to leave, when I spotted Chiron towing three people towards us. I recognized two of them as Jessie's parents and but I didn't recognized the boy with them. He was around the age of 13; he had white blonde cropped hair, murky green eyes, and he wore punk clothes.

Chiron came to a halt in next to us. Jessie looked at them and coward into Conner's side with eyes as big as the supposed Tarter Sauce that she would throw Jared into if he called Ralph and Rhonda moose again. I saw Conner hug onto her and I tightened my grip on my sword.

"Jessie. Um. Can I see you for a moment." Chiron asked, "Your family is here."

**Conner's POV-**

Jessie coward in my side and I held onto my sister for dear life. These people would never lay a finger on my little sister while I was still living. I tightened my grip on my sword ready to pull it out at any minute. Chiron stopped next to us.

"Jessie. Um. Can I see you for a moment." Chiron asked her. She shuttered and I shook my head no slightly so only Chiron would notice, "Your family is here."

"Come here, Jessica." Rick told her and I could see the evil in his eyes. I tightened my grip on Jessie.

"Conner, let Jessie go see her family." my mother told me as she walked over and put her arm through my arm that I was gripping my sword with, "Give us a tour of the camp." Then, she pulled me and Travis along with Jared towards the bottom of the hill. I started to drag, Jessie, but we bot lost our grip on each other and she was left standing there to face her demon family while her brothers who sore to protect her was being dragged down the hill by their mother and her boyfriend.

On our way down we passed Nico and I shot him a glance.

"Watch. Hill." I told him and then was dragged to the cabins. I watched as Nico dissolved into thin air and he hopefully got my message.

**Nico's POV-**

I watched as Travis and Conner were dragged down the hill towards the Cabins by a woman in jeans and a white blouse and a man that was dressed really weird. Conner looked me in the eyes and called.

"Watch. Hill." before he was dragged off. I realized they didn't have Jessie with them and I got the message. I shadow travel up the hill and hid in the shadows as I looked around for Jessie. I found her standing at the top of the hill facing Chiron, Rick, her mother, and a boy I didn't recognize. I stood next to Jessie in the shadows ready to pull out my sword and defend her in case something happened. Jessie was practically shaking in her boots...well technically she was wearing reindeer slippers. She stood in a way to wear if she had to run, she could make a break for it.

"Come here, girl." her mother told her sweetly enough so that way she could look nice, but I could sense the bite in her voice. Jessie took a step forward and her slippers eye's lit up red and played a few notes of music that I recognized was a Christmas song.

"Come give your mother a hug." the woman told her again. I couldn't see Jessie's face, but I knew she was in shock. Like she was actually going to waltz up and give affection to people who tried to kill her.

"Chiron, I just remembered that I forgot to, um uh, polish the armor for tommorow's game." Jessie lied and then speed down the hill as her slippers sang Jingle Bells. I followed her and watched as she ran towards the Hermes cabin.

I could here Chiron and her parents chasing after us and I really didn't want them to catch us, so I sprinted as fast as I could towards Jessie. And I had to tell you it was a struggle. She was really fast. I finally was able to grab onto her and I pulled her into the shadows with me. She squeaked and shook.

"Its okay, Jessie, I got you." I told her calmly. She didn't stop shaking.

"Am I dead?" she asked. I had to stiffle a laugh.

"No, Its Nico. Your in the shadows." I told her. I saw her nod.

"Where are you?" she asked as she started to feel around for me. I saw her family run past us and I sighed in relief. I pulled Jessie towards my body gently. The back of her head hit my stomach and her back against my legs. I put my arm around her chest signaling that I had a hold on her. Her had when to my arm and she gripped onto it.

"Its okay. Your safe." I told her and commanded the shadows to ex-spell us into the sun light. We stumbled a little, but we stayed standing. Jessie saw that the coast was clear and she let go of my arm and I unraveled my arm from around her middle.

"Thanks Nico." She said as she turned to face me and she gave me a hug. I hugged her back and she smiled as she pulled away. She waved goodbye and then started to skip off the rest of the way to the Hermes cabin to Silent Night. I smiled at her retreating form and walked back towards the hill.

I know my mom is dead, but I still have two people to look forward too. Mr. Blofis, Percy's step-dad, and Mrs. Jackson, Percy's mother. When I reached the top of the hill, Percy was there with Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia all surrounded around Mrs. Jackson. I stopped and watched as Mrs. Jackson gave Percy a kiss on the cheek and hugged him and then went down the line to Annabeth, Thalia, and then Grover. Each asking how they were doing, and then she spotted me.

"Nico, come here." she called nicely and I happily walked over. She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek like any mother would do.

"How are you?" she asked hurriedly, "Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself in the war did you?" I sighed happily.

"I'm good Mrs. Jackson." I told her. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to start calling me Sally?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Right now, Sally." I told her with a smile. She smiled back and patted my cheek lovingly.  
"Boy, you kids sure have grown." she told us all.  
"Mom, you saw us a few weeks ago." Percy told her. She looked at her son lovingly.  
"I know, but you kids grow by the day it seems like." she told us and then Paul finally decided to make his appearance.  
"Hi, kids." he told us as he lugged the two suitcases towards the bottom of the Hill. We all laughed at how he just thought of it as no big deal.  
"Hi, Paul." we all called at the same exact time and pulled Sally along with our group as we followed after them. I ended up next to Percy and Grover.  
"Nico." Percy whispered so only we could hear.  
"Yeah." I breathed back.  
"Where's Jessie? I saw Travis get dragged off with Conner, but they didn't have Jess."  
"Ill tell you later. Shes at the Hermes Cabin currently I believe." I told him as we walked up onto the Big House porch.  
"Well, we'll leave you to get unpacked and be back in a 10 minutes to give you a tour, mom." Percy called to Paul and his mother who nodded and then went inside leaving me, him, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover standing there.  
"Well, I better go see how Juniper is doing." Grover said as he trotted away.  
"Yeah, I better get back to the cabin and straighten up." Thalia told us and excused herself.  
"Hey, Annabeth could you go and tell Chiron that the parents are here." Percy asked Annabeth. She looked a little surprised that he was asking her to go, but she nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking down the steps and running off towards the Cabins.  
"Okay, what happened?" Percy asked quietly.

I explained what happened, and he looked furious.  
"They honestly thought she would go and hug them?" he asked disgusted, "Are they complete idiots."  
"No, just crazy." I told them as the images Kyle showed us flashed through my wonder Jessie was scared of people. If I was in that position, I would be to. Now, me being a son of Hades and all, I was used to seeing people's deaths, but watching Kyles and almost Jessie's made my heart hurt. It was agony to watch. But, Kyle did something noble. He died to protect his sister from a man who would have murdered her and tried too. And for that he deserved what he got. Elysium.  
"That was awful." Percy said in an even quieter voice. I hadn't realized that he was just sitting there too.  
"Yeah, it was." I told him back.

"Where did he make it?"

"What?"

"Kyle, Did he get into Elysium?" Percy asked me. I nodded. He nodded in agreement.

"Good. He did something brave." he told me. I nodded again in agreement.

"Who's Kyle?" a familiar voice asked. I jumped and turned around to find Paul standing there with a confused look on his face.

"Paul?" I said quickly in a panic. I glanced behind me towards Percy who had a peaceful look on his face.

"Kyle was one of my friends older brother. He died." Percy told Paul.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. How did he die and why was it noble?" Paul asked us. I glanced towards Percy again who looked around and then patted the bench next to him signaling for Paul to sit down.

Paul thankfully obliged and came to sit next to Percy. Percy whispered into Paul's ear. I just watched Paul's face go from curiosity, to anger, to horror, to anger, and back to horror.

"Seriously?" Paul asked quietly. Percy nodded.

"But, you can't tell anybody. Nico, Chiron, and her half brothers along with a son of Apollo are the only ones who know besides her." Percy told him. He nodded.

"I can't believe someone would do that to a child." he mumbled to himself.

"Especially to a girl like her." I mumbled. Percy and Paul looked up at me but I ignored them.

"You're right. On our tour, I'll try and introduce you to her, if not on the tour than at Dinner." Percy told Paul. He nodded. We sat there for a few minutes in silence, before Sally came out and sat down next to Paul.

"What are you three up too?" she asked in a cheerful mood.

"Just talking." Percy told her and then stood.

"How about you join us on a tour?" Percy asked me. I nodded and followed behind him, Paul, and Sally.

We walked down the hill and passed the sword arena, the dining pavilion, the amphitheater, the armory, the archery range, the lake, and then we walked into the cabin circle. Percy explained which cabins were which, while Paul and Sally marveled at the cabins, and other demi-gods and their families marveled at them and played sports. I could make out Thalia in the Zeus cabin sweeping, Katie Gardner int he Demeter cabin showing her dad the cabin, and Will Solace sitting in his cabin strumming his guitar sadly. I knew he missed his mom. The poor lady died in a plane crash when he was young. I know she loved her son more than anything in the world. And those are the people that you wish could live forever and ever. The people that you wish you could grant eternal life too. I knew this would be hard for him. Especially since almost all of the Apollo campers had family visiting today. He caught me looking and waved sadly to me. I waved back and he nodded and went back to strumming his guitar and staring off into space.

I continued to look around and spotted Conner and Travis with the woman that I presumed was their mother, was sitting with them by a fountain. I looked around for Jessie. I finally made her out sitting in between Travis and Conner and I knew they were guarding her, making sure that she was safe. Jessie was smiling smally as she moved her hands in weird gestured. Travis and Conner's mother who was sitting on the other side of Travis was watching her intently as she moved her hands around and then, would speak when Jessie would stop.

"Do you want to meet some of our friends?" Percy asked Paul.

"Sure, Percy." Paul replied.

"Oh, are Travis and Conner here? I didn't see them at the top of the hill." Sally asked. I smiled. I think she thought of all of us Demi-gods as her children.

"Yes, they are." Percy told her and dragged her towards Conner and Travis.

"Travis, Conner." Percy called. They looked up and ran to Sally.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson." They told her and gave her a a short hug.

"Oh, Travis and Conner, You two keep growing taller. Eventually you will two will be 30 feet tall." Sally told them as she patted their cheeks and smiled, "How are you two? Are you two getting enough to eat?"

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson. We're alright, although we may be needing some speacil blue birthday cake." Conner told her. She nodded.

"Hint taken. I'll see what I can do." She told them and then glanced back towards the woman in white and Jessie.

**Sally's POV -**

I am so happy Travis and Conner are okay. I'm glad they are all okay, because these kids were like my own. I loved them just like I loved Percy. I smiled wide when Conner said he could use some blue birthday cake.

"Hint taken. I'll see what I can do." I told him and then I noticed a beautiful woman in a white blouse and tight blue jeans with long brown curly hair, navy eyes, and high cheekbones. She looked like she could be their mother or older sister.

"Is that your mother?" I asked the boys politely They nodded and glanced back at them. Then I noticed the little girl sitting next to her. She looked about seven years old and could easily be the boys' younger sister.

"And let me guess that is your little sister?" I asked. They nodded.

"Yeah she is a new camper. You wanna meet her?" Travis asked. I smiled.

"That would be great." I told him.

"Jess." Travis called and the little girl looked up and he nodded his head in a 'Come here' way. She excused herself from the woman and skipped over to us. I saw her feet light up and I heard, _Oh, Come all Ye Faithful_ playing. I looked around for the music, but then I realized that the music was coming from the fury shoes that was lighting up. She stopped right next to Travis and looked up at him.

"Jessie. This is Mrs. Jackson, Percy's Mother." Travis told her and gestured to me. She smiled at me and stuck out her hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson." she told me. I squatted down so I was eye level with the girl. She looked exactly like her brothers. She had the elfish features, the dark brown hair, and Conner's icy blue eyes. I was surprised they were only half-siblings.

"Hi, whats your name?" I told her.

"Jessie Anderson." she told me and smiled. I noticed the little gap in between her front teeth that reminded me of when Percy was little.

"Thats such a pretty name. How old are you Jessie?" I asked her.

"Six." Six years old! Why would a six year old be at Camp Half-blood?

"Wow! How long have you been here?" I asked her. Please be here less than a month! Please! Please! PLEASE!

"Three Weeks."she told me. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in when she said that. Good, she just missed the war. THANK THE GODS!

"Wow. That's a pretty long time." I told her and stood to my full height just as the woman sitting with Jessie came over and stood next to Conner.

"Hi, Kennedy Henshaw." she told me as she stuck out her hand, "Travis and Conner's mother."

"Sally Jackson. And this is my son, Percy and my husband Paul Blofis." I told her as I gestured to my son and husband while I shook her hand.

"Pleasure." she told me and I could sense the feeling of judgement in her tone.

I was about to say something when Chiron's voice filled the air.

"Ah, Jessie. Just the girl I wanted to see I have your parents and brother here." Chiron called over to us. I looked over and saw him with a woman with ugly blonde hair (No offense to her, but the color made her look pale and fake) in a purple and blue summer dress and heels, a man wearing a tie-dye t-shirt, worn jeans, and biker boots, and a boy with untidy blonde hair in punk clothes. Chiron was biting his bottom lip and he looked anxious. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Travis and Conner crouching slightly in front of Jessie; almost like they were ready to bust out their swords on something.

"Come here, Child." the woman called in an...angry and bored tone. It was almost like she acted as if she had better things to do than see her cute six year old daughter. And from that moment on I did not like this woman who was Jessie's mother.

**A/N:(Oooooh. Sally doesn't like someone. Ralph and Rhonda come into the story. And Jared has been threatened to be tossed into Tarter sauce. Where is it going to go. The only way you will find out is if we get up to 3 reviews. Peace out :) S.A.M.)**


End file.
